The present invention relates to a soft contact lens cleaner for keeping and cleaning soft contact lenses.
A contact lens is a tiny, thin correctional lens worn directly over the cornea of the eye. It may be made in either soft or hard type. Because an user strongly feels the existence of a hard contact lens after it was worn over the cornea of the eye, hard contact lenses have now been replaced by soft contact lenses in the market. In using soft contact lenses, they must be regularly washed and sterilized. However, washing soft contact lenses by a cleaning solution with the hands may damage the surface of the lenses. For washing and sterilizing soft contact lenses efficiently, several motorized soft contact lens cleaning apparatus are known. However, these motorized contact lens cleaning devices are commonly expensive.